


Flowers and Camera Bags

by hamstergyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, This was not where I thought it would go, i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstergyu/pseuds/hamstergyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo gets gifts from a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Camera Bags

**_The first time it happens, it’s pretty normal._ **

The subway smell makes Myungsoo scrunch up his nose and hate his life.  It was raining, more like pouring, and it took about thirty seconds until Myungsoo was dripping and the hair he had ever-so-delicately gelled up that morning is flat against his forehead and falling into his eyes.

And of course, the subway is packed and has that mucky, after-rain smell that makes Myungsoo want to take an hour-long, hot shower and then curl up against Sungyeol and sleep for an entire week and never have to face humanity again.  He has to cling to the pole with his slippery fingers and with his arm maneuvered around the head of some stupid high school girl trying to take a selca because why not? It’s only crowded as fuck, and got creepy old men staring up her skirt in the background, who is Myungsoo to judge?  But he does it anyway, very hard, he judges _very_ hard.

Once he reaches his stop, Myungsoo practically sprints the block and a half it takes him to get to his apartment building.  By the time he’s out of the elevator and speed-walking (he can hear his shoes gradually squeak faster the closer he gets) towards his front door, he can practically feel that shower seeping into his bones.  But something stops him on his way to heaven.

It was a bouquet of yellow roses with his name taped on it in pretty gold letters and though Myungsoo isn’t the flowery kinda person – he _is_ a boy – the petals feel soft and delicate against his fingers and he likes that fragility.  It makes him want to protect them. It also makes him hate the world a little bit less.   He texts Sungyeol a thank you and tells him to pick up a vase on his way home.

Myungsoo searches for a card but doesn’t find one; that isn’t like Sungyeol.  Sungyeol would make a sign bigger than the bouquet with his name written boldly; he would make it known.  So Myungsoo begins to doubt the sender even before he receives the ‘thx for what?’ that Sungyeol texts him back.  He figures the card is tucked in between the flaps of shiny green foil somewhere and he’ll find it when he unravels them later. 

In the meantime though, Myungsoo runs for the shower. 

Like he expected, Sungyeol is home and sprawled out on the couch by the time he gets out (it took him an hour and a half, and Sungyeol laughs like a dying whale when he tells him about selca-girl) but he didn’t expect for the flowers to be placed in a vase full of water.  He runs his fingers over the tips of the petals, “You put them in water already?” 

 Sungyeol hums from the couch, only vaguely interested in the drama playing.  “Who’re they from?” 

Myungsoo had forgotten about that.  “Don’t know, did you see a card or something?” 

Sungyeol shrugs and rubs his eyes and Myungsoo can tell he’s too tired to care right now.  He walks over towards the trash can and picks up the shimmering foil that Sungyeol probably missed when he tried to throw it out.  He traces over his name and decides to keep the foil.  It looks pretty and he can remember this day even when the flowers whither. 

 

**_The second time it happens is about a week later._ **

Myungsoo groans when his alarm goes off.   He vaguely registers the empty spot beside him and figures Sungyeol must’ve left early to go on a coffee run with Woohyun (he knows it couldn’t be Sunggyu – he’d choose to sleep in like him).   He whacks the side table a few times and doesn’t even bother to see what junk he knocked off until he slaps the snooze button on the alarm and snuggles deeper under his covers.

Myungsoo’s just about dozing off when his phone rings and Gee starts to play, courtesy of Sungyeol, and he lets out an angered whine.  He searches around his night table, head still tucked under the cover, to make that stupid song stop.   It’s a pretty fun song honestly, but not when he’s trying to enjoy every last second of sleep he can get his hands on. 

And because his life is shitty, Myungsoo realizes his phone was one of the many things he pushed off the night stand and has to stick his arm out of his warm covers to snatch it off the ground and press it to his ear.  He mumbles half-heartedly, sleep still evident in his voice, “What do you want?”

“Are you still sleeping?!”  He holds the phone a good mile away at the sound of Sungyeol’s screech. 

“Oh calm down, I only pressed the snooze button once,” he grunts lazily, he rolls his eyes at the sound of Sungyeol’s groan.

“Myungsoo did you forget to change the time?” 

Myungsoo blinks and compares the time on his phone to that of his alarm clock.  “It’s daylight savings time.”  He sits in bed for about ten seconds before screaming, “Fuck!” and hanging up on Sungyeol.  He’s got about fifteen minutes tops to look somewhat presentable and sprint to his class.  It takes him about twenty minutes walking, and Myungsoo doesn’t run.  It’s going to be interesting.

He shoves a toothbrush in his mouth and tries to make his hair sit smoothly.  Basically, he’s going for the I-didn’t-just-roll-out-of-bed-look.  But when he sees he has about ten minutes, he decides to fuck it and pulls on the nearest pair of jeans (he rolls them up because of course they were Sungyeol’s) and makes his shirt look not-slept-in.  He snatches a banana before throwing it back because he hates bananas and grabs an apple and tumbles out the door.  Then he goes back inside to put on some shoes.

 Myungsoo doesn’t make it on time.  He didn’t really expect to.  He started wheezing after sprinting for a block and a half and settled for speed walking instead.  Granted, he did make it in twelve minutes and it could be worse.  Myungsoo figures he might as well make it fifteen and decides to stop by his cubby in the photography department and leave his camera there.  He really wants to get a bag for it so he can keep it with him at all times.  But well, he’s in college, and broke. 

But fifteen minutes turn into him ditching class entirely – he finds a box of his favorite chocolate sitting in his locker.  Myungsoo looks at it and he knows it’s not Sungyeol.  Sungyeol isn’t the romantic type and there’s no name on it again.  But there is a little message in pretty gold letters again that says:

_Myungsoo – you forgot the time didn’t you?  It’s okay, your bed hair is cute.  Enjoy the candy!_

Myungsoo just stares at the box and the note for a good five minutes and his mouth hanging open.  He’s first creeped out by it.  It’s a little too intimate for someone he doesn’t know to say.  It almost feels a little cozy and that gives him the chills.  But he figures if anyone knows him even a little, they know he’s an idiot.  Who would send him chocolates though? 

He doesn’t think anyone but Dongwoo would be nice enough, but Dongwoo wouldn’t make it so ominous-sounding.  And plus he’d tell Hoya, and Hoya would tell him he was acting like a creeper and Dongwoo would drop it.  So Myungsoo realizes he must have a secret admirer.  Or something like that.

He tells Sungyeol later and at first he’s kinda put off by it, but then breaks down laughing at the bed head comment and Myungsoo figures that whoever made that shit saying “marry your best friend” didn’t really have a best friend.

****

**_The third time it happens – Myungsoo decides he needs to tell someone._ **

Hoya raises an eyebrow while Sunggyu laughs so hard milk shoots out of his nose. Woohyun and Dongwoo end up having to escort him out of the cafeteria because they’re getting stares.  Myungsoo hears him giggle all the way to the exit. Hoya sighs and tells him to ignore it.  “So what did they send you?”

Myungsoo shows him his previous gifts and the gem from today.  He found a roll of film for the old camera he prefers to use with a note attached.  _Myungsoo – use this to take pretty pictures of that pretty face of yours._  Hoya ends up having to leave too. 

Sungjong pats his back while Myungsoo repeatedly bangs his head on the table and decides he should just move to Japan.  Maybe he’ll bring Sungyeol along.  Probably not though. 

However this time Sungyeol does seem pretty fazed.  He has a frown and glares at the note as if he could burn it with his eyes. “We need to do something about this.” Myungsoo vigorously agrees (he shows it by violently nodding his head – thankful that _somebody_ sees that it isn’t funny).

Sungjong leans back and scrunches his nose, “Do you really? It seems innocent enough.”  

Myungsoo gives him a death glare and Sungyeol growls a little.  “It may seem so now, but if this continues it won’t always be.” Myungsoo has to suppress the prideful smile.  He and Sungyeol have been together for almost a year now.  But they’ve known each other for about twenty.  And in all those twenty years Myungsoo’s only seen this side of Sungyeol that one time some kid bullied Sungjong for being too feminine.  Everyone learned something that day, Sungyeol doesn’t fuck around when it comes to friends. 

The look in his eyes make Sungjong a little apprehensive.  But he’s as thick-headed as Sunggyu when it comes to his opinions.  “I guess so…but it’s kinda cute in a way.  Like a silly high school girl crush thing.”

 Myungsoo groans and this time Sungyeol snickers, his concern washing away.  “Do you think it’s that girl you saw on the subway that one time?”  Myungsoo whacks him in the arm and bangs his head on the table again.

“I hate you people.  Why are we friends?”

“To be honest you’re mom paid me when we were little and I figured I’d stick around for the ride.”  Myungsoo snorts, voice thick with sarcasm, but he still makes a mental note to call his mother later.  He just hasn’t talked to her in a real long time.

“I’m gonna end up ditching you for this baby,” Myungsoo lovingly strokes the side of his favorite Polaroid and this time Sungyeol snorts.  

“You really outta get a bag for that thing,” Sungjong suggests, “No offense, but you’re one of the clumsiest people on the planet…and so is Dongwoo.”  He takes a bite out of his mashed potatoes and points his fork at Myungsoo and nags, “Something’s bound to happen one of these days with the two of you.”

Myungsoo shoves a carrot in his mouth, “No cash, no bag.” He says simply and Sungjong rolls his eyes.

Sungyeol picks up the note and reads it again and he scoffs all high and mighty (as typical Sungyeol is) “It’s like this person doesn’t even know you, Myungsoo never takes pictures of himself – at least nothing but selcas with his shitty phone camera.”

“What do you even take pictures of?” Sungjong asks.

Myungsoo has the proudest smile on his face when he sets his fork down.  He clears his throat and declares, “I chase the sun.”

Sungjong and Sungyeol stare at him.

Myungsoo jumps into the opportunity to explain.  His eyes are big and excited and he talks like a hyperactive kitten, “It means, I follow the sun with my camera, you know lighting is everything in a shot, and usually shots with good lighting make for good content, so yea. It’s much cooler to call it chasing the sun right? I came up with it myself.

Sungjong and Sungyeol end up having to leave, too. 

Myungsoo eats his lunch in silence and looks up airfare to Japan for one.

 

**_The fourth time is when everybody realizes that this is slowly starting to get out of hand._ **

Myungsoo screams and drops the box when he opens it.  Sungyeol comes rushing from the bedroom shirtless and dazed.  He ends up tripping over the shoes and lands face first on the carpet but looks at the box laying on the ground.  “We got a package? Did your mom send food again?”

Sungyeol scrambles to his feet and rubs his tummy (he landed on a particular sharp pair of sandals).  “Oh you finally got a camera bag?  I was gonna get you one for your birthday.” 

“It wasn’t me!” Myungsoo says exasperatedly he points to the shimmery green foil taped with golden lettering to the bottom of the box.  _Myungsoo – have this to keep your treasure safe, soon I’ll be keeping my own treasure safe._ There’s a twisted smiley face at the end with one eye bigger than the other and it starts to creep Myungsoo out.

He looks up and the expression on Sungyeol’s face is hard.  “We’re going to do something about this.”  He snarls. 

Myungsoo carefully sets the box and bag aside (Sungyeol tells him not to touch it – maybe they can dust it for fingerprints and Myungsoo smacks him, but is extra careful anyway) and calls Sungjong. 

“They bought you a camera bag?”  Myungsoo hums into his phone hanging upside down from his couch and counting the stains on the ceiling.  “Are you gonna use it?”

“Fuck no!”  He shouts.  “Who knows what they did to it?”

“Well, they have a crush on you, so probably nothing.”  Sungjong reminds him but Myungsoo still refuses to use it.   “So what are you gonna do with it? You can’t return it.”

Myungsoo gurgles out a strange sound of confusion.  To be honest he really doesn’t have the heart to return it even if he could.  It’s the bag he’s had his eye on for a while and he isn’t sure if he’s flattered or if he’s terrified.  Kind of a mix of both.

Sungyeol, as stupid as his methods are, suggests they use the bag as a way to find his secret admirer. Or stalker, as Sungyeol likes to call him/her.  Myungsoo suggests they report it to the police and conveniently enough Hoya happens to be pretty close to the police chief.

Myungsoo smugly picks up his phone; he has Hoya on speed dial.  He’s the only one that buys him pizza when he craves it, which is a lot.   “I can’t ask my dad to find some lovesick teenager for you…yet,”

“I didn’t even say hello.”  Myungsoo grumbles. 

“Sungjong warned me,” Myungsoo groans.

“But Hyung did he tell you the _whole_ thing?  It’s the camera bag I’ve been looking at it! It means this person’s following me!” Myungsoo says exasperatedly.

Hoya’s quiet for a moment at that and Myungsoo holds his breath.  “I still can’t ask him – this needs to get a little more out of hand.  Keep me posted on these notes okay?  We need to find something that could qualify as a threat to your or Sungyeol’s life, then we can get an investigation going.”

“So what do I do with the bag then?”  He can practically hear Hoya’s shrug. 

“Leave it outside with a note that says ‘thanks but no thanks’?”  Myungsoo hangs up on him and throws his phone at the door. 

“Thanks for caring.” He crosses his arms and pouts, but after a few minutes he decides to follow Hoya’s advice.  It wasn’t real advice, but Sungyeol’s going to do something stupid and blow up the apartment. 

Sungyeol doesn’t like the idea (obviously) but ends up agreeing when Myungsoo threatens to throw out every last packet of instant Americano they have stacked in the cupboard.  “You are one cruel man Kim Myungsoo, one cruel, cruel man.”

Myungsoo ignores him and carefully rewraps the box and leaves a sticky not on top that says simply: _Thanks, but no thanks – KMS._

A couple hours later Myungsoo goes out to check the mail and the box is gone. 

_I understand, I hope one day you’ll be able to accept it, my love._

****

**_The fifth time it makes Myungsoo skip school and go home and plan his escape plan to Japan._ **

It’s cold that day – much colder than Myungsoo had anticipated.  He could’ve sworn the weather read bright and sunny but it looks more dark and gloomy than anything.  He’d left his house with a thin shirt and a pair of jeans and he’s shivering by the time he gets to school. 

He tries to keep his teeth from chattering when he greets Sungjong and Sungyeol laughs at him.  “Did you even bother to look outside this morning?”  Myungsoo huffs and kicks him in the shin.  Unlike him, Sungyeol never gets cold so he never needs a jacket – he wouldn’t be very gentlemanly and give it Myungsoo even if he did though. 

“Shut up.”  Myungsoo tells him, “It’s cold.”  He pouts and looks at the clouds covering the sun too.  “And the pictures won’t even turn out good today.”

“Why? Can’t chase the sun?”  Both Sungyeol and Sungjong say it at the same time and break into laughter; Myungsoo growls at them. 

“Take some gloomy pictures once in a while,” Sungyeol puts an arm around his shoulder and rubs his arms up and down to get some heat flowing.  “I’m sure that one park you like to go to is just as pretty in this weather as it is when it’s sunny.”

“Which park?” Sungjong asks while shrugging off his jacket and handing it to him.  Myungsoo puts it on gratefully and relishes in its warmth for a while before bothering to answer.

 “The one just around the corner, Sunggyu Hyung showed it to me. I think it’s called Starryedge” The jacket’s a little small – but Myungsoo manages to zip it up anyway.  “It isn’t crowded usually, so it makes for good shots.”

“Do you ever take pictures of…people?” Sungjong asks, voice laced with sarcasm.

Myungsoo responds back unfazed, “Sometimes I take pictures of Sungyeol looking like a dweeb when he sleeps.”  He earns a smack for it, and he guesses he deserves it, but the look of horror on Sungyeol’s face is so worth it. 

“You should consider going into model photography or something, people might think you’re idol material and you could get a contract,”

Myungsoo snorts loud at that, “Maybe by my face, but if they hung around me long enough they’d realize they made the biggest mistake ever.  Those people have to dance.  I have a hard time walking to the elevator without tripping.”

Sungyeol pokes his head into the conversation, “It’s true, and I’m witness to it every morning.”

Sungjong rolls his eyes, “Well they’d train you, and you could make a lot of money that way, and get a model girlfriend,” 

Myungsoo wrinkles his eyes, “I have Sungyeol though,” Sungyeol squeezes his hand in response and gives Sungjong a look.  It’s not a mean look – just confused.  Sungyeol can tell something’s going on in that little head of his.   “And besides, photography is what I want to do with my life.” 

Sungjong shrugs, “Well if you’re sure, see you around, I gotta go to class. Gimme my sweater back tomorrow ok?” 

Myungsoo nods and turns to Sungyeol, “That was strange,” Sungyeol hums in agreement.  “I gotta go too actually, I need to pick up my camera and see if I can get some decent shots in today.”

Myungsoo gets on his tip toes and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  Sungyeol pretends to be disgusted and rub it off and successfully gets Myungsoo to laugh.  “You’re such a dork,” Sungyeol tells him, “See you at home!” 

Myungsoo waves him off and heads towards his cubby.  He pops in the combination while whistling.  When he opens it however, he ends up dropping his backpack along with his jaw.  _Myungsoo – you looked cold this morning, please wear this and stay warm.  I don’t want you to get sick!_

There’s a brand new jacket hanging from his cubby and Myungsoo’s jaw drops.  There’s a price tag still attached and it’s his size too.  Myungsoo lets out a strangled cry and slams the door of his locker shut.  He storms out of the photography sector and forgets about his camera and speeds right past Sungyeol (who’s still hanging outside).  He hears him call his name but Myungsoo is too freaked out to care and storms right home. 

He looks up airfare to Japan again and may or may not almost book two for Japan.

Then he texts Sungyeol about the situation and Sungyeol tells him this time they’ll figure something out for sure.  Then he asks Myungsoo to make dinner since he’s home anyway.

Myungsoo changes the almost-booking to one.

 

**_The sixth time that it happens is the moment of truth._ **

It’s taped to his front door and Sungyeol’s the one to find it first.

_Myungsoo my love – I think it’s time that we end this game.  I want to meet you in person.  I understand what you must be thinking, you have a boyfriend, that’s okay.  I just want to see you at least once before I have to leave this place. Meet me at Starryedge tonight at 8.  I will be waiting until you come.  And I will wait forever if you don’t._

The lollipop he was sucking on falls out of his mouth.  “What the fuck?”

“You’re going.”  Sungyeol says nonchalantly and unlocks the door.  “We’re gonna find out who this fucker is once and for all.” 

“Isn’t that a little…dangerous?”  Sunggyu pushes past Sungyeol and makes a dash for the fridge.  “I mean I’d love to know what idiot’s fallen in love with the cat too,” Myungsoo throws a pillow at him and he dodges.  “But you know, I don’t want Myungsoo getting killed or anything.”

“I don’t think he’d kill him,” Sungjong collapses onto the couch and Sunggyu tosses him a beer.  “He did confess his undying love to Myungsoo indirectly,”

“How do you know it’s a he?”  Sungyeol looks at him skeptically.

“Intuition,” Sungjong snorts and pops open his beer. 

“Touché,” Sungyeol grumbles.  “But anyways, I don’t trust this person any more than the next guy.  But we’ll all be there right by Myungsoo.”  He gives him an encouraging pat on the back, but Myungsoo still feels pretty nervous.  “Just in case this kid tries anything.”

“Well enough of this crazy stalker talk for now,” Sunggyu collapses next to Sungjong.  “Start up the Mariokart! I haven’t kicked your asses in a long time!”

* * *

 

 

Before he knows it, it’s already seven and Sungyeol makes him get ready.  He’s pretty nervous about this but Sungyeol assures him that this person wouldn’t dare try anything with all of them by his side.  Still Myungsoo isn’t quite sure this is a good idea.  He keeps his gaze glued to the ground when they enter the park.

“Lighten up, will you?”  Sungjong smacks him on the back, “Hey, maybe it’s even someone you already know.”

“I think that would be worse,” Myungsoo groans.  He kicks a stone along the path and tries to calm his nerves while whistling.

“Don’t whistle,” Sungyeol tells him, “It’s creepy.”

Myungsoo snickers at him, but before he can come up with a witty response, somebody’s calling out his name.

“Kim Myungsoo…”  Myungsoo looks up from the ground and sees…a pretty girl with long brown hair.  So Sungjong was wrong.   She had big brown eyes and wore a high school uniform with her skirt inched up a little too high than was allowed.  She looked ridiculously excited.  Myungsoo just stared at her for a couple seconds before the realization hit him.

“Oh my god you’re that stupid girl from the subway!” 

Her eyes light up with hope, “You recognize me? I thought you never noticed me!”

Myungsoo narrowed his eyes.  “I only recognize you because you were taking selcas that day that it rained. It was dumb.” 

The girl wrinkled her nose. “It’s never dumb to take a selca. But no matter, I’ve been watching you for a long time now…I like you a lot.”  She said it with confidence and she didn’t even look away.  Her gaze was strong and the intensity of it made Myungsoo cringe. 

“Err…um thanks I guess. But I have a boyfriend.”  The girl wrinkled her nose. 

“Yea, I know,” She didn’t sound horribly upset, just pouty.  “I’m moving anyway so I guess I don’t care much anymore.  I was a little upset at first.”  She admitted pretty cleanly.

Myungsoo realized this girl was ridiculously creepy…and moved on quickly.  He was almost slightly offended by it.  “How did you even manage to figure out all that stuff about me?”

“Sungjong.” She stated clearly.  

Sungyeol looks at Sungjong with wide eyes, “Don’t tell me you knew about this?”

Sungjong shrugs and shoves a lollipop into his mouth.  “Well Jinri’s my neighbor, she offered to pay me pretty generously, who’d pass that up?”

Myungsoo’s jaw drops, “You sold me out for money?”

Sungjong ponders for a moment, then pops out, “Yup.” 

“So the camera bag…my address…it was all you?”  Myungsoo has to resist the urge to choke him. 

“You told us she was a guy!”  Sunggyu cries.

“I wanted to lead you on the wrong path,” Sungjong just shrugs. 

Myungsoo throws his arms up in exasperation and expects Sungyeol to come to his defense.  But he should’ve known better to expect things out of Sungyeol when you need him the most.  “So how much did she pay you exactly?  Think you can spare some?”

Myungsoo takes a deep breath and starts to walk away.  His mother told him if he was ever in a situation that made him angry and want to rip Lee Sungyeol to bits and cook him into soup – he should just walk away.  She may have used different wording.  “Hey Myungsoo, where are you going?”

“Japan. Don’t follow me.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
